daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Spencer
Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Unknown actor (1985-1986-1987-1988-1989-1990-1991-1992) *Jonathan Jackson (1993-1994-1995-1996-1997-1998-1999) *Jacob Young (2000-2001-2002-2003) *Greg Vaughan (2003-2004-2005-2006-2007-2008-2009) *Jonathan Jackson (2009-2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017) Other Information: *Presumed deceased April 23, 1999 to February 25, 2000 Character History: in 1993 Lucky Spencer as a ten year old that has spent his life on the run from mobster Frank Smith with his parents Luke and Laura Spencer. Zander Smith finds them living in British Columbia and Canada and Lucky is sent ahead to Port Charles for safety Lucky is shot and almost paralyzed while following Luke. in 1994 Lucky 's sister Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer is born. in 1995 Lucky becomes good friends with Emily Quartermaine and they briefly run away Lucky struggles with a gambling problem and accumulates a large debt playing poker. in 1996 Lulu is diagnosed with aplastic anemia and Lucky is shocked to learn about his half brother Nikolas Cassadine who arrives to donate bone marrow and becomes instant rivals with Lucky. Lucky helps Luke investigate Stefan Cassadine 's computer game Timoria and they find his presumed dead grandmother Lesley Webber on Valentine's day. in 1997 Lucky argues with Bobbie while Elizabeth argues with Audrey. Elizabeth comes to see Lucky and Luke returns. in 1998 Lucky finds Elizabeth Webber after she has been raped and takes care of her he finds out from Nikolas that Luke raped Laura years ago and moves out he lives in a boxcar and eventually in a room above Jason Morgan 's bike shop in exchange for work Lucky and Elizabeth help Nikolas and Emily catch Emily 's blackmailer found to be Elizabeth 's rapist and in the process Lucky and Nikolas start to bond Meanwhile Lucky and Elizabeth fall in love they exchange vows in a church on Valentine's day. in 1999 Lucky is presumed dead in a fire but it is revealed he is being held captive by Cesar Faison hired by Helena Cassadine. in 2000 Helena lets Lucky go and it becomes clear he has been brainwashed Helena uses the ice Princess diamond to make Lucky act violently and erases Lucky 's memories of love for Elizabeth. in 2001 Elizabeth fakes her death to help Nikolas gain Helena 's trust and Lucky 's visions of her and their love help him break Helena 's control they reunite but he is unable to regain his feelings and Elizabeth stops their wedding when she realizes the truth they struggle to start over and Elizabeth breaks up with Lucky after she finds him kissing her sister Sarah Webber. in 2002 Lucky and Nikolas try to cover up the death of Laura 's stepfather Rick Webber when they think Luke killed him when Laura is told she killed Rick she has a mental breakdown and has to be committed Luke acts self destructively and Nikolas takes control of Laura 's treatment causing tension between Luke and Lucky. in 2003 Summer tells Lucky to back off when Lucky 's girlfriend Summer Halloway is pushed off a cliff he joins the police academy to help find evidence Luke is unhappy that Lucky has become a cop causing various rifts between them. in 2004 Lucky almost dies during a fire at the Port Charles Hotel when Nikolas is presumed dead Lucky comforts Emily and develops romantic feelings she does not return Lucky is suspended for helping Nikolas when he presumably kills Helena. in 2005 Lucky finds Helena who shoots him putting him into a coma Luke unplugs his ventilator causing him to breathe on his own Meanwhile Lucky and Elizabeth reconnect their financial struggles prompt Elizabeth to become a surrogate mother for Courtney Matthews and Jasper Jacks upsetting Lucky but Elizabeth misxarries they marry and Lucky takes on raising Elizabeth 's son Cameron as his own. in 2006 Lucky almost dies in a train crash on the way to their honeymoon and again during an encephalitis outbreak he has a serious back injury while trying to save Elizabeth from Manny Ruiz overcame by his injury financial trouble and guilt over the death of his partner Jesse Beaudry. Lucky becomes addicted to painkillers and has an affair with Maxie Jones. Elizabeth walks in on them and sleeps with Jason Morgan becoming pregnant she lets Lucky believe he is the father to avoid him relapsing Maxie fakes a pregnancy in an unsuccessful attempt to keep Lucky. Elizabeth divorces Lucky but they remarry after he completes rehab. in 2007 Elizabeth gives birth to Jacob Spencer her relationship with Jason makes Lucky jealous and their marriage struggles Lucky starts dating Jason's ex girlfriend Sam McCall as they divorce Lucky discovers the truth about Jake but agrees to the secret to protect him from Jason's dangerous lifestyle Lucky and Sam break up. in 2008 Sam and Lucky 's adventure comes to an end now they're headed back to Port Chuck. in 2009 Elizabeth is poisoned by a biotoxin and Lucky stays by her bedside he is upset to learn that Ethan Lovett is his half brother when Lucky dates Rebecca Shaw. Nikolas kisses Elizabeth to make them jealous prompting Lucky and Elizabeth to get back together Elizabeth is attracted to Nikolas and sleeps with him the night she accepts Lucky 's proposal Meanwhile Lucky works with Dante Falconeri to investigate Franco. in 2010 Lucky finds Nikolas and Elizabeth having sex and eventually berates them they learn she is pregnant and Helena Cassadine changes the DNA test to show Nikolas as the father Elizabeth gives birth to Aiden who is kidnapped by Franco until Lucky finds him Lucky is approached by to pose as Irish hitman Ronan O 'Reilly and identify the Balkan. Lucky brings Siobhan McKenna home for safety and asks her to marry him so she can get a green card. in 2011 Elizabeth finds out Lucky is Aiden 's father but keeps it a secret after Jake is killed in a hit and run accident Lucky helps convince Elizabeth to donate Jake's kidney to Josslyn Jacks he finds out Luke hit Jake and accuses him of drunk driving staging an unsuccessful intervention Lucky burns down the old Spencer house accidentally injuring Siobhan to stop him from drinking Elizabeth tells Lucky that Aiden is his son Nikolas briefly plans to take Aiden out of the country before returning him and leaving town. in 2012 Lucky volunteers for an undercover drug case during which Anthony Zacchara has him injected with drugs Elizabeth finds Lucky but gets in a car accident that puts Siobhan in the hospital on her way to get him medication Anthony kills Siobhan and Lucky uses pills when he finds her dead he struggles to overcome his addiction Elizabeth tries to reconcile but Lucky goes to Ireland he receives a mysterious message that Aiden is hurt just in time to get him to the hospital Elizabeth fakes a breakdown to get Lucky 's attention and when Lucky finds out the truth he goes back to Ireland he recognizes someone later revealed to be his mother Laura. in 2013 Ethan reveals that Lucky is in Africa doing volunteer work. in 2014 Carly 's found but Heather 's back again. in 2015 Lucky made a brief return as part of Luke Spencer 's exit. Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Lucky